darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
OOC Quotes
H'okay, so some brilliant individual decided DF is full of humorous folks and their quips and that their banter should be recorded for posterity and... hilarity. Players are encouraged to contribute! :D Please Note: Quite a lot of this is inappropriate, lewd, and otherwise juvenile. You have been warned. Weekend at Luna's Luna has connected. Luna HRFFDRFF Bricket shakeshake! Cadi leaps on Luna! Luna gets shaken baby syndrome. :( Luna DIES Luna has disconnected. Cadi blinks, coughs. Ratatosk says "Look what you did." Cadi didn't mean it! Cadi says "Quick, prop her body up before Weaver notices." Cadi says "Time to put what we learned in 'Weekend at Bernie's' to the test." Cilantro missed Luna. ;_; Cilantro says "What we need is an elaborate puppeteering system..." Weaver comes back in. "Hey guys. Hey Luna!" Weaver kisses her on the cheek. "You okay? You look a little rattled." Cilantro nudges Cadi. Luna slumps over onto the floor. Cilantro says "Luna's... /real/ tired, Weaver." Weaver nudges Luna with his toe. "That's only supposed to happen /after/ I slip her the roofie." Bricket says "You might say she's dead tired." Cilantro cough. Cadi kicks Bricket's ankle under the table. Bricketow. Cadi reaches over and hugs Luna to herself. "I uh, I better uh, put her to bed..." Weaver says "Awww, you're so sweet, Cadi." Timing Bricket | Rite of Sex Slave Summoning Fenris has connected. Cilantro says "Wow, Brick." Malkav says "Now that was timing." User friendly Rommy reformats Luna. Luna becomes an outline. Rommy installs Vista. Luna has <2GB of RAM. Too slow to run. CRASH. Rommy oops. Rommy installs Malkav. Luna lusts for blood. :E Rommy XD Malkav z.z Birds of a Feather Vadiel says "AGHCOCKATRICE" Malkav says "Hur hur you said cock." Vadiel says "Certainly was a cock-up." Malkav arms Vadiel with a chicken. Malkav says "There, now you can have a proper cockfight." Vadiel is eggstatic. Fenris ... Malkav clucks reprovingly. Vadiel feels henpecked. Malkav says "Don't you ruffle your feathers at me." Cilantro says "Gosh, you guys are fowl." Malkav says "You tit! How dare you try to pigeonhole us." Fenris ... Smartass Weaver says "As long as everyone here is mature..." Luna says "lol penis" Weaver says "We should be okay." Weaver eyes Luna. Luna eyeshifts. Stars Smells (OOC) Ishmael: Sorry, phone. (OOC) Stars just aurally raped you. (OOC) Kennedy: Hawt (OOC) Stars: It was ear-rotic. (OOC) Nicholas: Double-hawt. (OOC) Stars hopes he didn't transfer any veneareal diseases. (OOC) Kennedy cracks up. (OOC) Stars: Like Hearing AIDS. (OOC) Nicholas: ... XDDDDD Stereotypes Sadres says "The ethernet in your tent is acting up, Cadi. :(" Cadi says "It's the freakin' camel." Cadi says "Keeps standing on the wire." Heatharizard (OOC) Michael runs into Heather on the way home, sans his overshirt. D: (OOC) Nicholas | Heather stares. O.O (OOC) Nicholas | Heather has evolved into Teenager! Heather learns Hormones! Whoredom Cadi sucks blahd. Weaver says "Oh no! Oh no oh no...oh ...no ...oh..." Weaver says "Oh...yes..." Cadi cackles! Weaver says "Oh, right there...*groans*" Weaver passes out from blood loss. Vadiel saunters by, rifles through Weaver's pockets, then wanders off. Cadi demands half, Vadiel. >:( Cadi did all the work! Cadi ...gasps, so this is how whores feel. On Maturity Fenris says "The brother?" You say "Urmom." Fenris ! Pryce blinks at the time discrepency from Fenris. Fenris SEVEN AGG Marahute says "Badru." Ratatosk DEFLECTS LASERS Fenris SEVEN AGG FROM PIE You say "LASER PIE" Fenris URMOMS PIE You say "URMOMS LASER" Fenris, mature wizzen. Pryce says "URMOMS AGG?" Ratatosk, x2 Wiz-chat is Serious Business Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "Hey, could be worse. Aaron could be punching him in the heterosexuality." Wizards Luna says, "That's true. XD" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav points at that Presence power that says "you love me, no really." Wizards Fenris says, "But not in the way you'd imagine. Aaron works wuju and makes Nick fall for Rommy. D:" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav cackles! Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav doesn't think he could do /that/, but it'd be funny as hell. Wizards Luna | Nick goes to Kennedy, dazed and confused. "I think I'm gay o_o" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "/Maybe/ with inventive uses of Dominate." Wizards Luna | Ken: You mean bisexual right? Wizards Luna | Nick: No... no I think I'm gay. Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav | Aaron chooses that exact moment to call in his fruitiest voice possible, "NICHOLAS dahling~" Wizards Luna | Nick blushes and giggles. "It's /Aaron/! :DDD" Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav | Aaron, unseen, does the 'yes' arm-pump and knee-jerk. Wizards Fenris | Rommy: ... Wizards Luna | Kennedy and Rommy have a pow wow about this. >( Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "When next seen, Nick is Metrosexual™." Wizards Luna | Nick adjusts the purple sweater around his shoulders. Wizards The Cranky One: Malkav says, "And Aaron is at home snickering himself into a nosebleed. X3" Wizards Luna says, "As well he should. XD" Wizards Fenris | Rommy haymaker's Nick. Drags off for reeducation. :| Luna | Nick: Nooooo my cashmeeeere Malkav pointlaugh. Fenris snortgiggles. Luna >.> Elana says "Whaaa?" Luna MAVs! Paging Doctor Freud Cadi says "We need to do that scene." Cadi says "And then Kennedy can blow them while naked." Cadi says "...Blow them up. UP." Malkav says "..." Cadi facepalms. Cadi says "I MEANT UP!" Malkav says "Paging Dr. Freud." Elana lol Luna BAHAHAHA Elana says "OOC Quote page much?" Malkav says "Dr. Freud you have have a patient in Surgery Two." Cilantro eyes Cadi. Luna obliges and puts it on the page. Cadi says "I MEANT UP!!" Cadi says "Oh man, I have tears in my eyes." Secrets of Dex 6 Fenris says "Here you go Cil. Roz starts her harem." Fenris | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUJ0uTNMThs&feature=related Cilantro :D @ Fenris. Fenris says "Gratuitous oil and wrestling. XD" Cilantro says "And the horse running by. Gee, subtle. XD" Fenris says "Except not really. XD" Fenris says "Love the song, though." Cilantro looks at Michael and Zeke. Fenris >.> Cilantro looks at gratuitous oil and wrestling. Fenris <.< Cilantro looks at Shuga... :D Fenris o.o Marahute c.c Fenris says "Sadly Michael's not a very good wrestler." Fenris says "Although he could probably fake it." Cilantro XD Fenris says "You can fake a lot with Dex 6. >.>" Licensed Professionals Pryce uses a Phoenix Down on Fenris. Fenris reconnects. Vadiel says "Huh." Fenris returns in a fabulous display of boa feathers and sequins. "Thaaank you, sweety, you're such a doll." Vadiel says "Oh dear. I think that was peacock down. The Magic Words Cilantro says "We used to chant 'Penis' at Stacey's dice, and she'd always roll tens." Trixie says "I heard sacrificing goats can get the dice gods to appease you in games..." Cilantro says "It started the night we started singing penis carols." Cilantro says "Her dice were /stellar/." Cilantro says "And then... the next time, they weren't!" Cilantro says "And we were like: ...You don't think..." Elana says "And that's so totally just averages and probability, and yet... I can't help but believe you. :P" Cilantro says "And thus, we chanted penis at her dice." Cilantro says "I know, right? I /know/ it was just coincidence, but then... I'm like... I /will/ chant penis at those dice." Fenris prepares to roll some more dice. Fenris says "lolpenis" >>> Fenris rolls 8d10 -- Result: 8 6 8 2 7 6 9 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 7 Fenris !! You say "O.o Uh oh." You say "I will now say penis every time I roll dice. XD" Fenris says "Okay, so." Fenris ...lolpenis Elana likes to roll her own dice. Even if just typing +roll. :P >>> Fenris rolls 13d10 -- Result: 8 3 10 9 5 4 4 8 1 7 10 4 10 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 Cilantro !!! Luna !!! Elana stare A Quick Survey Fenris says "Okay, so. DF RP checkup." Bricket eh? Fenris says "Are people enjoying themselves? What would you like to be seeing?" Bricket is happy. :3 Trixie says "Godzilla. Preferably rampaging." Cilantro says "More Sex!" Bricket agrees with that statement. Cilantro says "I mean." Bricket says "Well, both of them." Cilantro >.> Trixie XD Bricket | Beryl calls Rommy. "We have work to do." Marahute ...s at Cil. Ahem. "More women! More wine!" Cilantro XD Bricket says "I want more wenches! More wenches and mead!" Cilantro grabs Mara, dipkisses. Marahute says "Uhm. Actually I haven't RPed enough to--Mmph!" Cilantro almost just wrote 'dipsexes'. XD Fenris o.o Bricket says "Hot." Marahute diiiies Fenris XD Bricket says "Wait, how would that even WORK?!" Cilantro says "I'm not sure." Marahute says "Easy Bricket..." Fenris says "Creative leverage?" Trixie says "NO STOP" Bricket gets out diagrams. Thunder says "I can teach you, but I'd have to charge." Trixie says "THE IMAGES WILL APPEAR IN OUR MINDS" Marahute o/` Put your hand up on my hip! When I dip, you dip, we dip! Cilantro XD Bricket says "Mara, you're fired for being hilarious. XD" Marahute . o O (Oh yeah this one's going to go on the Quotes page) On Anatomy Green-Light says "What is Luna GMing?" You say "TT" Stacey says "The Two Towers." Bricket says "Titty Twister." Green-Light says "Are those the same thing?" Bricket says "Only when it's really cold outside." Cilantro Diiiiiies Stacey XD Ratatosk XDXD IC/OOC (OOC) Sebastian steals the truck. I /totally/ can drive. (OOC) Beryl: By all means, steal the truck. Just bring it back with a full tank, or face the Unbearable Wrath! >( (OOC) Sebastian siphons a tank. Several hours have passed in which many things were accomplished, the most recent of which is Sebastian borrowing Beryl's keys and truck to return Marian to the kitten hidey-hole. Beryl plops down on the top step of her porch, one elbow propped on a knee and chin in palm. "Well, crap." She states sagely, fingers tapping at her cheek. (OOC) Sebastian: (I was also lying, he totally can't drive. XD) (OOC) Beryl: I hate you. XD (OOC) Sebastian XD (OOC) Beryl RETYPES (OOC) Sebastian: Hours later, because he drove at 15 miles an hour the whole way. (OOC) Beryl called a cab? XD (OOC) Sebastian: Sure. XD (OOC) Desmond dies laughing. XD (OOC) Beryl has pocket change. (OOC) Desmond | Sebastian: PUTPUTPUTPUT I'M GOING SO FAST MARIAN :D Marian: ... (OOC) Sebastian XD Dragon Porn Bricket makes you all play on her gay forum rp. Bricket snrk XD | http://gorbash.proboards.com/ Ratatosk knows nothing of Porn, Bricket, so I'd be useless. XD Ratatosk ... PERN Sadres says "............................................" Luna SNRK. Bricket AHAHAHAHA Bricket says "It's not Pern." Hyenas Love Corpses Ratatosk says "It /does/ make me think about how Dez would interact with vampires, given his fascination with the dead/undead." Luna snickers. Cilantro needs to get her vampire... on screen... Fenris | Aaron hairtosses at Dez. >>> Fenris rolls 30d10 -- Result: 7 7 8 6 7 10 8 5 2 6 6 5 3 5 1 5 7 1 5 10 2 9 4 9 4 5 5 8 8 1 | Successes (Diff 3): 22 Fenris | Dez is seduced! Luna says "O.o" Ratatosk o_o Cilantro O_o Luna says "o.O" Cilantro O_O Luna says "o_o" Cilantro o_O Oh Baby Malkav emerges from Malkav's event horizon. Malkav has arrived. Cadi latches onto Malk's neck. Malkav infects Cadi with the crazy. Cadi is already infected, is latched to your neck. Malkav <3 Cadi says "Don't make me face-sex you and turn you into an incubator for my babies." Malkav says "Ooh baby, you know how to get my attention." It Happens To Lots Of Guys Cadi says "TS?" Fenris flop. Keep It Clean Fenris is down on his ONS quota. Needs to poop one out. Malkav hoses Fenris. Fenris ! Fenris WAT WAS THAT FOR Puck says "For pooping in the lounge." Malkav says "Keep it clean in here." Fenris I WAS BEING FACETIOUS Fenris ... FECESTIOUS C.C Malkav HOSE Bullies Weaver frenzies on Malkav. Puck says "Hawt." Malkav has disconnected. Weaver says "Yeah, you better run. XD" Out Of Control Stacey dipkisses Poker Table! Puck lololol Stacey giggles. Luna falls over giggling. Weaver says "That felt taste good, Stacey? XD" Puck diiiiies Stacey can go to bed happy now. The Penis Mightier (OOC) Beryl unfunfunf (OOC) Nicholas: Obabyyes. (OOC) Beryl: No, Beryl is not slowly trying to conquer the groo by having sex with all the leaders xD (OOC) Nicholas snrk. (OOC) Nicholas: Nick would be a hard one to seduce. >:) (OOC) Beryl knocks Nick over and uses. (OOC) Nicholas DODGE (OOC) Nicholas: PENIS (OOC) Beryl GRAWWWWR >>> Nicholas rolls 9 dice -- Result: 10 9 7 5 6 5 5 9 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 (OOC) Nicholas dodges the fuck out it XD (OOC) Beryl: PENIS TIMES TWO >>> Beryl rolls 10 dice -- Result: 4 2 3 8 5 9 4 5 8 8 | Successes (Diff 6): 4 (OOC) Nicholas: PENIS TIMES INFINITY >>> Nicholas rolls 9 dice -- Result: 6 5 6 4 8 10 2 7 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 (OOC) Beryl: PENIS TIMES INFINITY SQUARED >>> Beryl rolls 10 dice -- Result: 3 10 2 9 5 1 2 4 2 6 | Successes (Diff 6): 2 (OOC) Beryl: DAMNIT (OOC) Nicholas: My penis is greater than yours. >:D (OOC) Beryl: Yea well, mine is detachable and I can beat people with it :P (OOC) Nicholas: Fuck. Yummy! Stacey drags Marahute to bed with her. Weaver follows. <3 Trixie pulls Weaver back and puts him the kitchen Trixie says "Sandwich :E" Weaver says "But but but...that's what I was going to do!" Puck XD Trixie ... Trixie just dies Nobody is the People's Canidate Weaver votes for Nobody for president. Stacey says "Nobody wants a lighter." Weaver says "Nobody will keep her promises! Nobody will help reduce taxes! Nobody is the right choice!" Puck XD Nobody cares! Stacey XD Weaver cracks up! Thunder says "Nobody will be the first woman president! XD" Nobody is highly amused. Puck says "Oooooh" Puck says "Snaps." Weaver XDDD Fill in the Blanks (OOC) Michael Eats a (OOC) Zeke: Baby? (OOC) Zeke: Village? (OOC) Zeke: Turtle? (OOC) Michael: THE 'A' I EATS IT. (OOC) Nero: XD (OOC) Zeke: Oh sorry I thought we were playing fill in the blank. Wizchat is VERY IMPORTANT Wizards Luna doesn't know what would fit for her or not D: Wizards Fenris says, "Boobs." Wizards Luna says, "URFACE BOOBS FENRIS." Wizards Luna says, "URFACE BOOBS." Wizards Fenris says, "Okay. :D" Wizards Luna XD Wizards Luna | Fenris motorboats. :D Wizards Puck XD Wizards Stubborn Bastard Ratatosk says, "o_o" Wizards Luna says, "The wiz channel is used for VERY IMPORTANT THINGS." Peanut Gallery Malkav has arrived. (OOC) Malkav >:3 (OOC) Nicholas cackles. (OOC) Nicholas poses the last four for you. (OOC) Malkav sits back with popcorn. Ignore the maniac behind the curtain. (OOC) Nicholas: Over pages. >.> (OOC) Kennedy sits with Mal, too. :D (OOC) Nicholas: XD (OOC) Nicholas: Peanut gallery! (OOC) Malkav throws popcorn at the characters. (OOC) Kennedy: We can be like the old guys in the Muppet Show. (OOC) Nicholas: Malkav: There's nothing like a good joke. Kennedy: And that was nothing like a good joke! Both: OH HO HO HO HO (OOC) Kennedy XD Smarties Puck, on AIM (12:16:36 AM): *sagenods* Luna, on AIM (12:16:43 AM): *sagenods as well* Puck, on AIM (12:17:03 AM): We are very wise. Luna, on AIM (12:17:09 AM): Yes. Very sage. As we nod. Puck, on AIM (12:17:16 AM): Hmm. Yes. Verily. Luna, on AIM (12:17:22 AM): Indubitably. Puck, on AIM (12:17:30 AM): Forsooth! Luna, on AIM (12:18:06 AM): Undeniably. Puck, on AIM (12:19:05 AM): Ah... erm... Things. <.< Luna, on AIM (12:19:09 AM): <.< Luna, on AIM (12:19:13 AM): stuff Luna, on AIM (12:19:14 AM): >.> Puck, on AIM (12:19:20 AM): I ran out of smart words. Luna, on AIM (12:19:31 AM): I used a thesaurus on the last one >_> Puck, on AIM (12:19:34 AM): XD Luna, on AIM (12:19:38 AM): XD; Where Everybody Knows Your Name Weaver says "So what's going on at the tavern?" Puck says "Sex." Malkav says "On the bar." Cadi says "Drugs." Cadi says "On their asses." Puck says "On the bar." Puck XD Cadi cackles! Luna laughs! Another form of Caffeine Luna rubs Fenris's hair. Puck smooches Fen. Malkav puts ice in Fenris. Fenris droolswoonAGH Malkav takes the direct approach, y'see. Fenris expends energy squirming. Passes out. Malkav adds more ice. Fenris, well preserved. Malkav ...sells a kidney. Ia Ia Man-Faye Ftagn Luna says "Oh yeah Man-Faye." Luna has met him a few times. XD Fenris puts on his daisy dukes and tube top... Pryce says "TAINT!" Fenris wiggles hips at Pryce. Luna XD Pryce loses 5000000000 SAN. Pryce gibbers and froths... Pryce says "IA IA!" Fenris explodes in Cthuluesque tentacles. Pryce dies. Fenris dusts tentacles. Pryce just... dies. In Ur End Oh Stacey says "Fawlty Towers, Supernatural, and Ten Inch Hero. I'm now prepared for anything." Malkav says "Ten Inch Hero sounds like a porno. X3" Puck idles for a bit. Puck says "It's about a sub shop!" Malkav says "...not helping, Puck." Puck says "Sandwiches. >.<" Stacey XD Malkav mmmm sandwich. Puck gives up. XD Puck REALLY idles now. Squirreling Away Your Nuts Green-Light says "You had squirrel TS?" Luna says "HAWTHAWTPAGETS" Luna UNTS Pryce says "Did she mention it was Hawt?" Weaver says "It was nuts, GL." Luna says "IT WAS HAWT OKAY." Weaver rimshots. Luna ..... Elana says "But there were no nuts involved!" Pryce says "All that Squirrel on girl." Luna says "Yeah, chasing after that bit of tail. The whole thing was kind of fluff though." Weaver says "Just make sure you're not barking up the wrong tree, Luna." Pryce says "You have to find that warm hole before winter..." Puck falls over at Weaver/Luna. Luna XD Puck says "You PEOPLE" Luna says ":D :D" Puck says "And your PUNS" Weaver cackles! Contested Life Roll Bitching Corran says, "intellegence vs tight button up shirt, short plaid skirt school girl action...who wins?" Bitching Green-Light says, "Everyone wins." Life Shipping Volair wonders if there's enough overlap between the fanfic community and the C-SPAN junkie community for any significant number of people anywhere to laugh at "OMG Rachel Maddow Keith Olberman OTP <3!" Luna is not one of those people. XD Elana LOL @ VOLAIR. Elana looooooooooooooooooooooool. Elana says "Isn't she gay??" Volair says "Maybe! Don't care!" Volair says "Shipping and reality do not need to overlap!" Luna laughs! Luna says "A fact of life." How to Rape a Sex Fiend Bitching Stacey says, "Also, what? Someone tried to rape Jason?" Bitching Luna says, "Haaah yes." Bitching Stacey says, "...Man, you know you're desperate when you have to rape Jason." Bitching Marahute Diiiiies. Bitching Luna .....LAAAAAUGHS. Bitching Weaver says, "Ahahahaha!" Bitching Weaver says, "Oh god, too true. XD" Bitching Marahute says, "I didn't think of it that way, but it's so true." That's What Brits Are Made Of Cadi has disconnected. Cadi has connected. Cadi says "Ow." Puck says "Man, we can't make the camel jokes anymore. XD" Cadi says "It's uh...Damn, what do the Brits have?" Puck says "Uuuh." Marahute says "Blackbirds?" Marahute says "In a pie?" Puck says "Tea?" Puck says "Guards!" Elana says "A queen?" Cadi says "The Queen?" Marahute says "Dangit, Pryce left." Elana says "Sexiness?" Elana will relay this to him. XD Marahute says "Funny furry hats! :D" Cadi laughs! Cadi says "Bobbies!" Puck says "Gov'ners!" Marahute says "Cockney Rhyming Slang." Puck says "Crumpets." Cadi says "Dirty limricks!" Cadi says "Pubs?" Puck says "Fish and chips." Marahute says "Yorkshire pudding." Puck says "Roundabouts." Cadi says "Spotted dicks." Puck looks at Elana. That true? Cadi chokes. Marahute says "That's what /she/ said." Puck XD Elana has reconnected. Elana aughs, pouts. Marahute says "AW MAN." Cadi says "OH!" Puck says "DAMNIT" Marahute says "Now we have to do it all over again." Elana missed anything after Mara went on about furry hats. Cadi says "Someone post it!" Puck tries to breathe. XD Marahute will! Elana lol Marahute cracks up all over again. Elana says "No, it isn't. At least. Not Pryce." Elana says "They do have spotted dick, though, which is yummy." Marahute, SO MATURE AT THIS LATE HOUR. Elana says "Pudding and currants and custard yum." Cadi laughs! Cadi says "I'm sure their...custard is very yum. Winkwink." Elana says "Very much so." Elana XD The Best Context Is No Context At All (OOC) Nicholas IS A GIRL OKAY What is this faggot tree? Fenris SPARKLES ALL OVER THE LOUNGE ~*=^_^=*~ Luna O_O Lango_O Ratatosk turned him into a Twilight vampire, sorry. Fenris gets the TWILIGHT SPARKLE ALL OVER EVERYONE. Lang XDXDXD Malkav WRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Weaver OH GOD GETITOFF Lang faesparkles back. Luna 8( Malkav drops a steamroller on Fenris. Fenris reaches out and touches Malkav. PASSES ON THE DISEASE. Then dies horribly. Ratatosk fursplodes! SparkleMalkav is immune to your prancy Twilight faggotry. :| Ratatosk POINTLAFF Malkav dusts himself off. Duuuuude To (Stacey, Puck, Weaver, Luna), Marahute pages: Dude. To (Marahute, Stacey, Puck, Weaver), Luna pages: Dude? To (Marahute, Luna, Weaver, Puck), Stacey pages: Dude? To (Stacey, Marahute, Luna, Puck), Weaver pages: Dude! To (Marahute, Stacey, Puck, Weaver), Luna pages: kek! XD Long distance to (Luna, Marahute, Stacey, Weaver): Puck peers at the lot of you. The Mighty Garou Investigators (OOC) Malkav: If you want to dig further on that angle, I'm going to ask for digging rolls. :3 (OOC) Nicholas: Perc+Investigation? (OOC) Malkav would say Int+Computer, given that it'd be digging out financial information from the market. >>> Nicholas rolls 2 dice (Hammy+Aaron 4EVA) -- Result: 8 5 | Successes (Diff 6): 1 (OOC) David will do that. :3 (OOC) Malkav: Congratulations Nick. You know that Hamilton owns a company and Aaron doesn't. (OOC) Nicholas laff. XD >>> David rolls 4 dice (Ham+Aaron OTP) -- Result: 6 6 2 1 | Successes (Diff 6): 1 (OOC) David: HAY NICK! DID YOU KNOW AARON LENDS OUT MONEY? WE LIKE MONEY! (OOC) Malkav X3 (OOC) Nicholas: AMG MONEY NOT FROM THAT JERK (OOC) David: AMG WHY? D: (OOC) Nicholas: VAMPAHR (OOC) David: NO WAI A Musical Interlude Marahute | DAVID: I feel pretty / Oh so pretty / I feel pretty and witty and gay! / And I pity, any Groo who isn't me today! / I feel charming / Oh so charming! / It's alarming, how charming I feel! / And so pretty / That I hardly can believe I'm real! / See the handsome wolf in that mirror there? / Who can that attractive lupe be? / Such a pretty face / Such a pretty suit / Such a pretty smile / Such a pretty me! / I feel stunning / And entrancing / Feel like running / And dancing, oh boy! / And I'm loved / By a pretty wonderful joy! Marahute | GIRLS (Kennedy, Nicholas, Jocelyn): Have you met my good friend Mr. Green? / That crazy guy with much to hide? / You'll know him the minute you see him / He's the one who is in an advanced state of pride / He thinks he's en vogue / He thinks he's no pain! / He's really a rogue / And very insane / It must be the heat / Or some rare disease / Or maybe Wyrm taint! / Or maybe it's fleas (O_O) / Keep away from him! / Send for Rommy! / But this is David whom we all see / Not modest and pure / Raggie, yet refined / Well-bred, immature / And out of his mind! / Mister Shadow Lord, Mister Shadow Lord, speech! Marahute | DAVID: I feel pretty / Oh so pretty / And the city should give me its key (URICK: >:( ) / A committee / Should be organized to honour me... / I feel dizzy / I feel sunny / I feel fizzy and funny and fine / And so pretty / The Sept Alpha, he can just resign! / See the handsome wolf in that mirror there? (KENNEDY/JOCELYN/NICHOLAS: What mirror, where?) / Who can that attractive lupe be? (KENNEDY/JOCELYN/NICHOLAS: Which, what, where, whom?) / Such a pretty face / Such a pretty suit / Such a pretty smile / Such a pretty me! || DAVID (& CHORUS): I feel stunning / And entrancing / Feel like running / And dancing, oh boy! / And I'm loved / By a pretty wonderful joy! You say "And here is the song in question: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L7BQRGXFLJs" But Do You Recall... Lang has connected. Lang prances. Corran dashes. Puck vixens. ;D Volair does like vixens. Malkav says "Mmm, venison. *gets the shotgun*" Puck !! Puck runs! Lang was thinking Malk would Donner. Puck hi5's Lang. Malkav dons Lang instead. Traveller says "Donner? I barley know'er." Lang XDXDXD Puck giggles. XD It Wasn't Me! Wizards Fenris says, "Also Warder sux." Wizards Puck says, "Aye, it do" Wizards Fenris makes Roz Warder. Wizards Puck | Roz has drinks with Panlong. Wizards Fenris | Panlong gets drunk. Oh SH- Wizards Puck | Roz: I swear to god, Rommy, this flood? Not my fault. Wizards Fenris | Rommy: D: ... why does this water smell like spirits? Wizards Stubborn Bastard Ratatosk DIES. XD Wizards Puck | Roz shiftyeyes. "Well, see... What hadhappened was... Wizards BLINDED BY SCIENCE Weaver says, "XD" Wizards Mediator Luna XD Wizards Fenris says, "I think Rommy had this as a nightmare already." Wizards Puck laughs. XD One Track Mind Nicholas (OOC) Nicholas fail! (OOC) Roz: Amg (OOC) Roz: Best pose evar (OOC) Nicholas arrests you all with her amazing prose. (OOC) Roz: Oo cuffs! :D (OOC) Nicholas twirls them ;D The Fury Shack (OOC) Fenris: So, a name for the place? (OOC) Fenris offers temple of titties. (OOC) Roz: Uuuuh.... (OOC) Roz XD (OOC) Roz: Lost Creek? Something? (OOC) Zeke: The Loooove Shack. (OOC) Roz: If the pegasus is rockin', don't come a'knockin'. (OOC) Fenris: It's as big as a whale, and it's about to seeet saaaaail~ (OOC) Zeke: With a little pegasus-rocking-horse on the window sill. (OOC) Roz XD XD XD +Help function Ratatosk hrms. How do you do shift aliases again? Luna says "+help shit" Luna says "...shift" Malkav XD Luna XD Puck snickers @ Luna. Weaver gives Luna some Bran. Luna :( Ratatosk XD Needs More Filters Conversation conducted in real life (!) Luna: Yeah, Christian Bale in The Dark Knight reminds me of Nick if he had Res 5. Puck: Who would be your Fox? Luna: Probably Henry, the NPC. Puck: Oh yeah, Henry. Kennedy's like, hey Henry, Nick's having a bad day, so can we make it seem like there's no work in the office today? And then she's like, yeah Nick, no problem, you can play Solitaire all day. Luna: And he's like "yay!" Click. Puck: Nick's all, what was Henry doing up here? And Kennedy's like, oh he was asking...if I had a cigarette? Marahute: Nick: But you don't smoke cigarettes! Puck: He was...trying to create a fuel based on discarded cigarette butts! Weaver: And David's like...oh dear. Because one, the science is going over his head, and two, he's like, this can't be a good image for the company. Luna: And Nick's like, Henry, that's awesome! Puck: I want the report on my desk tomorrow! Marahute: It will be called the "Save Our Butts" campaign. Fancy Technology Marahute says "One of these days I'm gonna learn how to use the shit outta MS Word." Puck says "We have bathrooms for that, Mara." Marahute fwaps Puck. Puck oofs! Luna XD Madcap Fun! Fenris | Rommy: ... It's time for a BODY SWAPPING EPS. Luna laughs! Malkav says "Aaron turns Nick into DOMINANCE WOLF." Puck | Kennedy: How did I end up in David's body? And more importantly... he's not in mine, is he? Fenris | NickasRommy: Wait, this isn't any less stressful. RommyasNick: Heeey Kennedy~ Fenris | DavidasKennedy: Well he~lo Nick. :D Puck lololol Puck | Jocelyn: ...That's messed up. Luna | Nick is COURAGE WOLF >:E Luna also laughs. XD Luna | Nick touches his teeth. AGH I'M A VAMPI--wait. *keeps touching face* AGH I'M ROMMY D: Luna | Nick eyeshifts, goes and beats someone up. :D :D :D THE POWER IS IN ME Puck | Kennedy: If I still love you while I'm a dude, does that make me gay? Fenris brainbreaks. XD Puck XD Luna XD Battle Ready Marahute | Wyatt: Stand back. I know what to do. ... I read GameFAQs.com. Facehuggering Ratatosk SCREE Ratatosk facehuggers. Malkav SKREE Malkav counterfacehuggers. Ratatosk, facehugger BATTLE Nicholas says "...Grotesque o_o" >>> Ratatosk rolls 10 dice -- Result: 6 6 6 6 1 2 10 1 2 6 | Successes (Diff 6): 4 Ratatosk says "Don't ask how I got 10 facehugger dice. It's exp, yo." Nicholas XD >>> Malkav rolls UR MOM dice -- Result: UR FACE | Successes (Diff NO U): OH YEAH Puck amg Stacey dies. Caution: Hot! Fenris hops on then. Marahute | Trudy interrupts Galia and Rommy. Sup Dawgs? Fenris | Rommy strips for Trudy. Galia: ! Puck XD Puck | Galia asides to Trudy: We put the metis on display here? Is that like a warning? Marahute | Trudy: Yeah, it's saying, Warning! Hot Guys! >:9 Puck XD He Can't /Work/ This Way! Sadres stuffs Sadres into the Box. Sadres has left. Luna laughs! Weaver laughs! Puck says "He'll be in his trailer." Luna falls over giggling. Hurr Hurr Malkav, alternatively, should have Wolfmother randomly show up petting Nick's tree. Puck says "That's Kennedy's job." Puck says "IF you know what I mean." Marahute says "(Nick's got wood.)" Malkav wasn't gonna say it~ Bored Games Stacey dipkisses Poker Table! Malkav says "Does anyone actually use that table other than Stacey?" Puck XD Stacey says "I claim a monopoly on it." Malkav says "The amount you put your mouth all over it, I think you're entitled." Puck says "You can't play monopoly on a poker table. >:|" Malkav puts four hotels on Puck. Puck oofs Luna XD Weaver spends the night in Puck. OH BABY! Weaver pays Malk $2000. Malkav counts his money. :3 Puck, so used. 8_8 Smartass Two: Son of Smartass Luna says "Man, it's weird to read your name as Cilantro now XD" Puck says "Tell me about it." Luna XD Luna tells Puck about it. "Well, see, you've been Puck for so long now..." Puck listens avidly. Stacey XD Luna giggles. XD They Really /Are/ The Magic Words >>> Stacey rolls 3 dice -- Result: 1 9 1 | Successes (Diff 6): BOTCH!! Malkav XD Stacey dies. Stacey says "Mal, you cursed my dice!" Malkav o/` Puck says "Wups. XD" Malkav says "Good thing I was being silly. XD" Stacey giggles. Stacey | Malkav pages: The Nossie is squinting at you. Roll perception to tell if that's just how his face looks normally. Puck says "That's it, Stace. Where are the penis dice?" Jenner must know more about these penis dice. Malkav says "Scream "Penis" at your dice before rolling to make them come up nicely, Jenner." Puck | http://darkforcesmush.wikia.com/wiki/OOC_Quotes#The_Magic_Words Puck says "It is explained there." Sadres | Malkav says "Scream "Penis" at your dice before rolling to make them come up Sadres brow-waggles. Malkav screams obsceneties at Sadres to see if it works. Stacey dipkisses Luna! Puck says "Worked for Stacey." Malkav says "...not the response I was anticipating, but hey." Puck says "She has a special connection to the penis." Malkav cough. Pryce says "That came out wrong... or entirely right! ^.^" Luna says "You could say she has an attachment?" Luna ;D Malkav says "She can take it off and beat people with it." Puck ;D Limit Break! Sadres hits his LIMIT BREAK! Sadres OMNI-BOX! Sadres stuffs Puck into the Box. Puck has left. Sadres stuffs Luna into the Box. Luna has left. Sadres stuffs Corran into the Box. Corran has left. Sadres stuffs Weaver into the Box. Weaver has left. Sadres stuffs Cadi into the Box. Cadi has left. Sadres stuffs Stacey into the Box. Stacey has left. Sadres stuffs Fenris into the Box. Fenris has left. Sadres stuffs Elana into the Box. Elana has left. Sadres stuffs Jenner into the Box. Jenner has left. Sadres stuffs Ratatosk into the Box. Ratatosk has left. Pants'd Cadi says "Jenner! Quick, drop your pants!" Jenner disrobes! Cadi says "Luna! Drop your pants!" Jenner streaks! Luna drops her pants! Cadi loves how she can just tell people to drop their pants and they will do it no questions asked. This Summer Malkav ...just has to share this. Malkav http://cgi.4chan.org/gif/src/1258796142440.gif Malkav says "Don't ask me, I do not know." Luna WTF XD You say "Urick under CBB?" Luna XD Malkav was just thinking that. Malkav says "THIS SUMMER" Malkav says "THE WYRM" Malkav says "IS FUCKED" Malkav Luna falls over giggling XD I'm Helping! Malkav says "GO CLEAN" Luna says "I AM, YO." Malkav says "OBVIOUSLY NOT" Luna has already started! Malkav says "YOU'RE STILL TYPING" AFK: Luna goes AFK. (STFU MALKAV) Ratatosk cleans Malkav. Malkav, helping you get shit done by being a douche. :D Hey! Listen! Fenris | Rommy picks up Cadi. Eyes. Goes to a teach her a listen via ravishings. Fenris A LISTEN Fenris or a lesson. Cadi says "EAR RAPE!!" Malkav says "It doesn't go there." Weaver laughs! Weaver says "Someone's into aural sex." Malkav says "That's earotic." Cadi says "It made me want to fuck your ear." Cadi says "Wait, it doesn't work that way does it?" Weaver says "Use protection Rommy. You don't want to give her hearing AIDS." Weaver gets deja vu. :-P Cadi laughs! Malkav says "Not one of my earrogenous zones, no." Fenris facepalms. Bug gives Malk, Cadi, and Weaver gold-star stickers :> Malkav gives Bug an eargasm. Fenris JUST LEAVES THEN Fenris OKAY Fenris grabs Luna with him as a hostage. Fenris alights with a flock of psychiatrists into the fully armed and operational Xenu Appreciation Station. Fenris has left. Fig WHAT?! Marahute says "You could be original, Luna, and put a fig leaf on her privates." Marahute AHAHAHAa... Luna XD Marahute says "PERFECTION." Weaver says "The Catholic Church APPROVES!" Marahute says "MASTERPIECE!" Puck says "It looks like a penis." Marahute freakin' dies at Puck. Puck says "It DID!" Marahute says "Someone put that on the Quotes page (/without/ context.)" Totally Serious (OOC) Rommy | Oh, so Jason's gay now? (OOC) Rommy | I don't think the waters will cure that. :( (OOC) Jason: Heeyyyy now! (OOC) Bianca XD (OOC) Bianca | ...Did you just call me a man? (OOC) Jason: Your pamphlet SPECIFICALLY says it will cure me of 'teh ghey'. (OOC) Rommy | The Wyldling skitters away with Bianca's boombs. (OOC) Rommy: BOOMBS (OOC) Bianca: AMG MY BOOMBS (OOC) Jason: BOOMBS! (OOC) Jason gropes her boombs until they asplode (OOC) Jason: Hee hee... ass-plode. (OOC) Bianca: We are so ridiculous here. XD (OOC) Jason: WUT NO IM TOTALLY SRS D:< Wiz-Chat is Sometimes Not Smut. Sometimes. This is not one of those times. Wizards Fenris waits for Dimitri to meet David and be very confused. "DOES HE LIKE ME? I DON'T KNOW." Jo: -_- Welcome to the club. Wizards The MAVking Weaver laughs! Wizards Mediator Luna laughs! Wizards The MAVking Weaver says, "Now just wait...the first thing David will do when he sees Dimitri is squeal and ask him to sign his bra." Wizards Fenris | Dimitri: Only if I get to lick what's beneath~ Wizards Puck | Kennedy: Okay, but he wears it over his butt. Wizards Mediator Luna | Nick closes his ears. And eyes. And mouth. Wizards Mediator Luna says, "David's new name is Evil." Wizards The MAVking Weaver | David: If you say so, but I have it in my hip pocket. So what's beneath that is... *evil grin* Wizards Fenris | Dimitri pushes David into Nick's office. Shuts the door. Weaver | Nick gets a text on his phone. "Nick, I'm a groupie now! :D" Puck AMG Weaver >_> <_< >_> Luna | Nick: D: D: Puck AMGAMG Weaver says "I wonder if that ranks up there with "NOOOOO MY CASHMEEEERE!"" Puck says "It just might, Weave. It just might." Timing is Everything Fenris | David: I became a groupie in your office! :D Weaver | David: I'd recommend you not use your desk, but I know you and Kennedy have put it through its paces /many/ times already. Weaver | David: However...don't use your sharpie. The big one. Don't use it. Luna | Nick: ............ D: Jenner o.O Puck | Kennedy, in David's office, "He really /does/ have camera's set up in there. Weaver | David cheats towards A cam. <3 Puck | Kennedy writes a note: David, I think camera 3 offers the best view. <3 Kennedy. Luna | Nick tries to recover his brain, but there keeps being NEW STIMULUS aaaagh. Weaver | David: Hmmm, I think you're right, Kennedy. Would you go lay yourself out like a fancy meal on Nick's desk, so I can check the angles? Fenris | Dimitri: Does that record? We could try this position next. It is very... how you say... exhbitionist, no? Fenris stops before someone chokes on something. Weaver snickers. "I was typing up something worse but...yeah, no. XD" Luna | Nick shakes Kennedy. "FRIED CHICKEN, KENNEDY. FRIED CHICKEN. YOU DO NOT WANT TO TOUCH MY DESK AGAIN." Luna | Nick: Please order me a new one ;_; Weaver | David leaves an empty bucket of fried chicken under Nick's desk one random morning. Watches gleefully on the cameras for when he comes in. Fenris | Rommy suddenly appears to talk to Nick. Walks into his office. Frowns. "This room smells like sex. Yet I smell no woman..." Luna | Nick is nowhere to be seen, because he's somewhere rocking in a dark corner, crying. Luna | Nick, scarred for life. Fenris | Aaron fingersteeples. "Just as planned." >3 Weaver | Aaron's assistant: Um, sir? You didn't have anything to do with that. Weaver says "Aaron needs an assistant to be the Owen to his Xanatos." Fenris | EVERYTHING IS THE WILL OF KEIKAKU. GAME: Ratatosk has connected. Ratatosk has connected. Guests Ratatosk has connected. Ratatosk says "Men Who Stare At Goats = Awesome. XD" Fenris >.> Fenris <.< Puck says "That's... oddly in context, Rat. *eyes Dimi*" Fenris whistles innocently. Luna says "....That really is." Puck XD Luna | David: Why thank you. :D Puck giggles madly. XD On a Roll Tonight... (OOC) Rommy quotes Wolvering. "So they finally found a way to shut you up, Jason?" Jason: *Frenzies* (OOC) Rommy: WOLVERING (OOC) Jason: QUICK! STOP HIM! HE'S STARTING TO WOLVER! It's So Cute! Fenris also leashes Rat to the lounge before she poofs again. Fenris also needs to find a third for his plot committee for STORY FOO. Ratatosk, leashed. D: Ratatosk tugs at the leash forlornly. ;.; Ratatosk tries to facehugger someone, hits the end of the leash, whimpers. Fenris feeds Rat steak. Tells her to hush. Ratatosk 8_8 Fenris pushes Weaver into range out of sympathy. Weaver says "Hey, wha--" Ratatosk SCREE Weaver AIEEE!! Marahute pointlaff. Triple Platinum Fenris says "Dimitri is free love~" Puck XD Fenris says "But also rarely RPd. >.>" Puck says "We need to pop him!" Stacey drags him out. Puck says "Glamour pop!" Puck demands that to be the title of his next album. Weaver XDD Stacey dies. Weaver says "From here on out, Dimitri's albums and hit singles are decided by vote by the Ladies of the Lounge." Puck says "Whoo! :D" Weaver says "...actually, that should be another of his albums." Fenris XD Puck XD XD XD Weaver says "Ladies of the Lounge, with the hit single I Delved Too Deeply Into Your Heart." Puck laaaaawl. XD Luna facepalm. XD Fenris froths. >:E Weaver runs off! Woob woob woob woob! Puck says "That rascally rabbit!" The All American Fairytale Ratatosk SCREE Ratatosk becomes bonded to Stars, becomes his lover. Ratatosk, by force, if necessary. Malkav | Stars dodges into the Umbra. Luna XD Ratatosk :( Ratatosk becomes heartbroken, never facehuggers again. ._. Malkav | Stars returns, cuddles Rat now the danger is past. Ratatosk :D Ratatosk will scree again someday. YouTubes Cadi says "Well, there is YouPorn? XD" Fenris explores YouPorn. o_o Thunder says "There's also RedTube." Cadi says "RedTube?" Luna boots this to gutter. XD Weaver says "And Xtube. And PornHub." Cadi says "Oh! My bad, sorry. XD" Luna says "No worries. I'm just like >.> There are a lot of instances of the word 'porn' on my screen. At work >.> <.<" Luna (I totally helped my case there.) Weaver snrks. Puck XD Puck says "Maybe we should replace it with something innocent. Like Bunny." Luna snrks!! Puck says "BunnyHub." Luna says "Kind of like the 'I had a...sandwich. >.>'" Thunder says "RedBunny." Luna says "XBunny? D:" Puck says "Yes. XD" Cadi says "YouBunny." Weaver says "Bunny!" Cadi says "You Mother-bunner. >:(" Weaver says "And then we have kitty. And rooster." Puck says "And a sheep." Weaver eyes Puck. Cadi says "Dolphins." Luna says "No only the Fianna have the sheep." Luna :3 Puck XD Puck says "YouFianna." Luna says "YouFury." Luna says "XTalon >(" Puck says "WalkerTube." Cadi says "YouTalon" Cadi says "Xchild might get you in even more trouble. XD" Luna snrks XD Luna says "Child of Bunny" Cadi says "YouGazer. XD" Fenris says "KittyTube, knowhaddimean?" Luna XD Puck XD Luna says "QualmiTube?" Luna stops WoDifying it. XD Fenris browwaggles outrageously. Cadi says "VenTrube." Luna SNRK. Puck lolololol Luna says "OutRRRRAAGEOUS accent." Teh Ghey OptimusPrime lifts up /his/ sword. Lang stares at OptimusPrime. "When did you get here?" OptimusPrime has been her all along. In your heart. Marahute says "Megatron told me to tell you that that sounded gay." Stacey loves you, Mara. Puck XD OptimusPrime says "Megatron can't handle my love. >:(" Stacey says "That also sounded gay. >.>" The V-Necks Were At The Bottom Luna clicked and was like O_O THAT'S A LOT OF PENIS Fenris cackles. Marahute | Weaver, next to Luna: That's what /she/ said. Not Tonight, Baby, I Have A Headache (OOC) Nicholas: AND THEN THEY TOTALLY HAVE SEX. (OOC) Nicholas: TEH END (OOC) Kennedy XD XD (OOC) Kennedy: Oh baby, was it good for you. (OOC) Nicholas: Awwwyah. (OOC) Kennedy XD XD >>> Nicholas rolls 5 dice (WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU) -- Result: 5 1 5 3 4 | Successes (Diff 6): BOTCH!! (OOC) Nicholas: D: (OOC) Kennedy lololol (OOC) Kennedy: He fell off the bed. It's Spreading Sadres tries one more secz roll. >>> Sadres rolls 4 dice (Vallyn seducing Dani: Opening Line ("Hiii!")) -- Result: 3 1 1 8 | Successes (Diff 7): BOTCH!! >>> Sadres rolls 2 dice (Vallyn seducing Dani: Witty Exchange ("I can't read.")) -- Result: 2 5 | Successes (Diff 6): 0 >>> Sadres rolls 2 dice (Vallyn seducing Dani: Conversation ("So we should sex.")) -- Result: 1 10 | Successes (Diff 5): 0 >>> Sadres rolls 6 dice (The sex! (IT'S AWKWARD!)) -- Result: 4 7 10 3 3 5 | Successes (Diff 6): 2 Weaver says "OH SHIT!" Sadres crieeeeeeeees. Luna :O Luna says "I can't read. XD XD XD" Sadres says "Accurate portrayal." Sadres says "The dice don't lie." SUCCESS!!! >>> Sadres rolls 4 dice (Vallyn seducing Himself: Opening Line ("...")) -- Result: 1 6 8 2 | Successes (Diff 5): 1 >>> Sadres rolls 2 dice (Vallyn seducing Himself: Witty Exchange ("...")) -- Result: 8 6 | Successes (Diff 6): 2 >>> Sadres rolls 2 dice (Vallyn seducing Himself: Conversation ("...")) -- Result: 7 9 | Successes (Diff 5): 2 >>> Sadres rolls 7 dice (FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP) -- Result: 6 7 5 6 9 2 5 | Successes (Diff 6): 4 Luna :O Puck XD XD XD Sadres says "YAY!" Sadres says "HE DID IT!" Miracle On YOUR Street Puck should... go get dressed. >.> Puck has a friend coming over soon. XD Pryce says "Yeah. Getting dressed might be a good idea... unless you know.. it's one of *those* friends." Puck XD Marahute has connected. Puck says "Only if it were a christmas miracle." Marahute c.c Pryce says "Hi Mara." Pryce says "What is the askance look for?" Marahute, Christmas Miracle has arrived! >D Puck ... Puck lolololol Pryce LOLOLOL Puck falls over onto Pryce. XD Pryce says "Context is wonderful!!" Puck wipes tears. Oh lordy. There's Nothing Like A Good Joke Marahute also winds up infecting Trixie with her illness. Trixie absorbs illness into power! Trixie says "Sneeze Ray!" Marahute D: ewwwww That 'snot' right... Puck lololol Dr. Doppleganger, I Presume? Luna says "Oh man." Luna | Enhancement Luna | :3 Points Luna | :The fomor can become any living creature's ideal mate, by scanning their target's mind. Luna | :System: The fomor rolls Charisma+Empathy (difficulty of the target's Rage or 6, whichever is higher). Success means that he has become the target's ideal mate in physical appearance. If the roll fails, he simply appears as an attractive individual. If the roll is a botch, the target will feel uncomfortable in the fomor's presence, sensing that the fomor desperately wants to be liked and needed. Puck XD Luna says "Pre-getting together, a fomor uses that on Kennedy and becomes Nick. XD That would be hi-larious." Puck says "oooh man. XD" Luna says "And he's like o.o There's another me over there!" Puck says "Marcus is like: ...So, /Kennedy/. *smirksmirk*" Luna XD Luna says "Nick's like, What? o.o What's going on? D: I HAVE A DOPPLEGANGER" Puck | Kennedy: Yes you do! And I have no idea why! Luna XD XD Luna | Kennedy . o O ( Though I wish you'd say some of the things he said to me >: | Stupid oblivious...grumble... ) Puck XD XD Puck says "He's all... Come live with me and be my love and we will all the pleasure prove... and the real Nick is like... PARKER LOOK!!! I got the high score on Dr. Mario! :D" Luna says "LOLOL XD" Luna says "It's so truuuuue XD" Puck says "XD" Luna says "You're going to kill me laughing with that one XD" Super Sweet Devil What? Fenris AUGH this protein powder is vile Danny says "Blech. Sounds vile." Fenris says "French Vanilla with too much sugar." Marahute says "French Vanilla protein powder just doesn't sound tasty." Fenris says "So it's like, super sweet devil sperm." Marahute coughingfits Fenris >.> Gutter Volair says, "And I thought I was the only one who knew what that tasted like." Once Again, Without Context Puck says "I have a terribly smug uterus." Moots: Like Totally Super Srs Calling and the Fool ends, and the Truthcatcher announces the Cracking of the Bone... (OOC) Trouble: I take it we're skipping over the spirits? (OOC) Jocelyn: Who needs them. (OOC) Oak-Warden: O...shootright (OOC) Oak-Warden: XD (OOC) Dead: We have spirits? Starcaller opens the caern. IT'S REALLY PRETTY. (OOC) Jocelyn: URMOM is a spirit. (OOC) Last-One-Standing cackles. XD Then it's Heather's turn. Trouble AMG! :D David's eyes shine. My god! It's full of Stars! Silent-Storm golfclaps. Dead oh-holy-shits!pretty. Jocelyn faints. (OOC) Oak-Warden tries not to crack up XD (OOC) Oak-Warden fails XD Last-One-Standing's eyes burn with the power of pretty. Oak-Warden sobs! Wanting-More moves to position himself near his tribe. He gives Branwen a wink and the two men are given respectful nods. Silent-Storm's greeting is punctuated with curiosity. Phoenix-Down tries not to wet himself after witnessing the caern's opening. Storm-Dragon deadpans. ~Fan-frikken tastic.~ Winter-Grasp *does* wet herself. AMG. (OOC) Phoenix-Down lolol. Dead wonders what just happened. Jocelyn steps to David's other side, away from Winter-Grasp. After recovering from the faint. (OOC) Winter-Grasp: Back to the IC for srs? (OOC) Oak-Warden: For srs. XD (OOC) Winter-Grasp: FOR GOOD OR FOR AWESOME?? Breaks-Everything works on picking up his eyeballs. "Sorry, part of my deformity." (OOC) Dead: It's Be-awesome! Prone Luna wonders what we have for toppings if I make a pizza... Luna ...or rather make Weaver start the dough c.c Luna, prone. Bug has arrived. Stacey says "Bug!" You say "Prone. Vulnerable. Browwaggle." Bug says "Stacey!" Luna 8_8 at Trudy. Luna says "Don't crush my heart!" Fenris crushes Luna's heart instead. Luna ;___; Fenris chews on the ashy remains. >:E Bug buh-blinks. Thwaps Fen with a rolled up newspaper. Fenris ow. Fenris turns slowly towards Bug. Fenris SKREE >:E Bug says "... ohsheet!" Bug runs away!!! Fenris dashes after. Bug throws Weaver in the way. You say "And that my friends, is How To Sacrifice For The Greater Good. Thank you for demonstrating, Weaver." They've Given You a Number, And Taken Away Your Name Luna says "It's across the street and down like a quarter of a block from Allan." Luna says "...Volair." Luna says ">.>" Luna says "AMG YOUR TRUE NAME IS REVEALED" Weaver says "Yeah, you can literally throw a rock and hit the building we lived in. XD" Luna XD Volair says "AMG" Volair says "MAI SEKRET IDENTITIES" Luna XD Luna says "DID SOMEONE SAY TITTIES" Luna <.< sorry Weaver perks up. "Wait what?" Weaver says "Oh, nevermind." Traveller facepalm. Luna :D You say "Yep. We're all mature here." Battle of the Century Fenris licks his cleaver disturbingly. Advances on FH. Facehugger SCREE Headcrab SCREE Headcrab :E :E :E Weevil says "The battle of the century!" Facehugger challenges Headcrab to a DUEL. Facehugger ...a tapdancing duel. Headcrab o_O Headcrab looks down. Headcrab taps experimentally. Weevil says "Not fair! Facehugger has, like, 6 more legs." Headcrab will overcome the obstacles! Facehugger tippytappytippytappy Headcrab tippitytaptaptiptiptap. Facehugger tiptaptaptaptiptippitytiptippin Headcrab tappytaptippitytiptaptapclapslaptippitytap! Facehugger tippytaptiptaptaptippitytappity-- ~screeee--eee--eeeeee~ -- tiptaptippitytaptap. Bug returns to her computer to just.... stare.... Fenris says "Of course when I need to talk to my family, no one answers the phone. :E" Headcrab taptaptappitytiptiptaptappitytap-- Headcrab leaps on Facehugger. POISON HEADCRAB SCREEEE Facehugger SCREEEE CRAB BATTLE Fenris watches in morbid fascination. o_o Headcrab SCREEEE :E Fenris cleaves. :D Headcrab (is seriously having a horrible time not laughing at work) Headcrab D: Facehugger D: Bug says "My boss is worried that I"m siting here giggling...." Headcrab XD XD XD Would You Like Some Hawaiian Punch? Urick has arrived. (OOC) Urick RAAAAAAAAAAR (OOC) Kennedy: Cockroach Punch just doesn't have the same flare. (OOC) Marahute: Roach Punch sounds like a Halloween drink. (OOC) Urick: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCH Jason has arrived. (OOC) Kennedy: And Cock Punch. Well... (OOC) Jason: ... Jason goes home. Jason has left. (OOC) Urick gives Kennedy's tormentor a Cunt Punt. (OOC) Emily dies. (OOC) Kennedy >.> <.< >.> (OOC) Nicholas laughs XD Jason has arrived. (OOC) Kennedy's timing is a little off. XD (OOC) Urick o/` (OOC) Jason peeks in... >_> (OOC) Emily XD (OOC) Nicholas XD What Is Context, Anyway? Stacey says "This invisible M&M in my hand is not fat." Well, Now That It's On Record. (Context, context...) Fenris is small, but not /that/ small. XD Facehugger o_o Malkav cough. Fenris says "Read up, you pervs." Facehugger gets a measuring tape. Puck says "The weaver is everywhere. o_o" Trudy snickerguffaw Stacey XD Fenris says "Puck has my measurements. SHE KNOWS." Who Needs It?! (OOC) Olavur puts on a sexy dress for Nicholas. "TELL ME I'M PRETTY. >8E" Oh, Mr. Darcy! Wizards Fenris peers deep into Luna's eyes. "Luna." Wizards Mediator Luna falls into Fenris's violet orbs. D: Wizards Mr. Darcy takes Luna about the waist... Wizards Mediator Luna says, "Mister Darcy, this is terribly uncouth!" Wizards Mr. Darcy says, "Hush, dear woman. And I shall takest thou to heights never before soared by the fairer sex." Tee Hee Marahute says "My Facebook is telling me I need to reconnect with you." Puck says "amg" Puck says "It's right." Marahute lolz Puck says "The erector set has completely fallen apart." Puck says "So you need to... reconnect it... with me... <.<" Marahute, immaturely, lol you said 'erector'. Puck XD XD Puck says "Erector! I 'ardly /know/ 'er!" Marahute browwaggles! A Cigar is Just a Cigar Weaver says "How's everybody?" Malkav is pregnant. Jenner is gonna be a daddy. Lang ..... Weaver gives cigars to both of you. :D More Boombs, or How Malkav Learned to Love the Cock Malkav says "Is this like the penis game?" Luna gets whiplash from turning. Weaver says "BOOBS!" >>> Weaver rolls 10 dice (BOOBS!) -- Result: 4 9 9 2 1 8 8 7 8 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 6 Weaver says "Sweeeet." >>> Luna rolls 10 dice (BOOBS!) -- Result: 8 5 10 10 10 8 8 6 3 2 | Successes (Diff 6): 7 Luna HAH. Weaver says "Ho damn!" >>> Jenner rolls 10 dice (BOOBS) -- Result: 7 7 10 8 4 10 10 10 2 4 | Successes (Diff 6): 7 Puck says "The boobs like Luna more." Pryce says "Nice rolls for boobs." Luna gets to explode those 10's too. >>> Luna rolls 3 dice (:D) -- Result: 5 4 9 | Successes (Diff 6): 1 >>> Malkav rolls 10 dice (BOOBS) -- Result: 4 3 7 3 2 1 1 1 1 4 | Successes (Diff 6): BOTCH!! Malkav called it. Weaver DIES!! Luna ...hugs Malkav. Weaver says "Only the penis loves Malkav." Malkav gets no love. Luna loves! >>> Malkav rolls 10 dice (PENIS) -- Result: 9 2 4 10 2 5 6 8 5 7 | Successes (Diff 6): 5 Weaver says "HAH!" Elana says "There you go." Thunder says "Woot!" Pryce says "Usually it's ______ loves the cock. In this case, the cock loves Malkav." CHITTERCHITTER Puck says "Today, Luna and Weaver told me if I lost my China girl, they wouldn't get me another one. ;-;" Luna says "It's true >:| You only get one chinese person!" Stacey XD Luna says "If you can't be responsible for one, we won't be getting you another :E" Puck loses her, but I always find her! In the end! Weaver says "You need to keep better track of her! What if she crawls up a vent and you can't get her out?" Luna says "But she's broken! How could you let that happen, Puck? D: HOW COULD YOU" Puck says "I just... I turned my back for one second... 8_8" Luna says ".......Weaver I can't stop laughing" Luna says "at that image XD" Stacey XD Weaver | Puck, poking a broom up a vent. "Mara! Come back down!" | Mara CHITTER CHITTER CHITTER Luna | Mara climbs up into a vent. | Puck: D: COME BACK | Mara: Nooooo :O *hides* Puck diiiiies Luna XD XD XD Luna says "Three months later, Mara's still rattling around up there." Luna says "Puck's like D: That damn chinese person's still in the vent." Weaver says "She's scaring out all the raccoons!" Marahute HAY NOW. Puck | Why does it /always/ smell like lo mein in here? Weaver falls over!! Luna XD XD XD A FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABULOUS NEW CAR!!! Luna says "GASP." Luna says "We are 1 quote away from having 100 OOC quotes. XD" Malkav says "Farts." Jenner says "My cat just fell in the dryer. D:" Malkav says "Jenner wins. XD" Luna XD Jenner says "I win what? o.o" Jenner says "Oh. OH. XD" Bald Eagle Ratatosk is rather bored. Ratatosk says "But doesn't really wanna hang out tonight with friends." Marahute says "Play with ussss?" Stacey says "Yeah!" Ratatosk, having forgotten how to RP, tosses a baseball for Mara? c_c Stacey gasps in horror. Marahute catches, and then drags Rat along. Ratatosk squeals. Marahute carries Rat off to the grid in her great big talons. XD Ratatosk says "Blimey! I can see Nick's bald spot from up here!" Stacey XD Luna | Nick: MY WHAT D: Luna | Nick runs his hands through his hair. D: D: D: D: D: Marahute says "Kehehehe" Ratatosk catches a rat, skins it, gives Nick a toupee. Luna | Nick: *eyes it* ... *totally wears it around the office* :3 Marahute says "Toupee or not toupee..." ORLY? Oralsex says "Hush. You like it." These are the MAVs that Never End Wizards Fenris says, "p weaver=:knows you want him deep inside, baby." Wizards Fenris ... Wizards Mediator Luna says, "GASP." Wizards Mediator Luna says, "ALL MY FAITH AND BELIEFS, THEY ARE SHAKEN." Wizards Fenris doubletimes Luna with Weaver. Wizards The MAVking Weaver says, "hay now" Wizards Puck says, "AMG" Wizards Fenris says, "... and Puck." Wizards Puck is supposed to be doubletiming Fenris with Luna! Luna is supposed to be triple-timing Weaver with Fenris and Puck!! Luna... Luna DID NOTHING Wizards Mediator Luna facepalm. Weaver O_o ... T____T You say "Wizchat: Srs Bsns." Seriously. They Never End Wizards Fenris magic wands Luna into a BBB. Wizards Mediator Luna says, "...Bed Bath and Beyond...?" Wizards Fenris says, "Big, Black, and Beautiful!" Wizards Mediator Luna poses. :D Fenris lookit those ebony curves~ Fenris >.> Puck lolololol Elana eyes? Puck says "I love you and your fingers, Fenris." Luna XD Weaver XD ...Our Dice Are Weird >>> Malkav rolls 8 dice (i lefted u a presents) -- Result: 2 3 6 8 5 1 5 1 | Successes (Diff 8): BOTCH!! Malkav XD Luna >_> Malkav says "The dice do not like lolspeak." Luna XD >>> Luna rolls 8 dice (I have deposited a gift at your doorstep!) -- Result: 2 8 2 3 3 1 2 5 | Successes (Diff 8): 0 Luna says "That didn't go so much better. XD" Malkav says "They apparently don't like mockery, either." Luna XD XD Puck says "They don't like gifts." >>> Malkav rolls 8 dice (SHINY THING) -- Result: 4 2 9 8 7 7 7 5 | Successes (Diff 8): 2 Puck XD >>> Malkav rolls 8 dice (PENIS) -- Result: 5 1 9 2 9 9 1 10 | Successes (Diff 8): 2 Puck says "The dice are Starcaller." >>> Luna rolls 8 dice (SHINY PENIS) -- Result: 6 8 9 5 2 8 10 2 | Successes (Diff 8): 4 Malkav's penis is apparently shiny. Puck XD A Sock to the Face Luna says "Oh yeah. A week left before Nick goes back to work. XD" Puck says "Yeah. XD" Luna says "I should set a scene with him coming back from his last anger management class, certificate in hand. Grumpily. XD Puck XD XD Luna | Nick >:| Stupid fricking waste of time HMPH Puck | Kennedy: It might just be me, but I don't think it worked. Luna | Nick: >:| Luna | Nick: ORLY. I HAD NOT NOTICED. Puck | Kennedy: kekekeke Luna | Nick: *grumps off to their room* >:| made me give a presentation. Grumble. Puck | Kennedy: !! Was there visual aids? :D Luna | Nick: >:| Luna | Nick: ... yes. Luna | Nick: I had to do a puppet show >:| Puck | Kennedy: ... Okay, you /have/ to show me. :D *hops on the bed* Luna | Nick: >:| Puck | Kennedy: :D Luna | Nick: *goes and gets some socks* =_= Puck | Kennedy: Yay! :D Luna | Nick: *kneels down at the front of the bed and holds up Redsock and Blacksock* Ohai (says redsock), I am very angry >:| My wife has died and I want to go kill all the people who did it! Grr! (But then blacksock says) No, wait! Remember everything you learned! You should not go kill people. It is bad. (Redsock thinks for a moment.) I will count to ten and I will channel my anger into more productive ways! I will go and be creative. 1...2....3... (But then blacksock mugged redsock and stole all his money.) Hehehehe! (says blacksock, as he flees.) Ohnoes! (exclaims redsock.) I am now penniless. But that's okay. Because I took Anger Management. THE END. >:| Puck XD XD XD Puck | Kennedy: *falls over* Luna says "(It might be slightly different than the one he actually gave. X3)" Luna XD Weaver falls over! Puck XD Malkav would've had redsock eat blacksock. Malkav just snap and RAAAAAAOMNOMNOM Luna XD XD XD XD Luna says "He was thinking it. He was thinking it very hard. XD" Puck | Redsock fails Anger Management. Marahute loool. Luna | Nick: DAMMIT. >:| Luna | Nick goes home. "I have a new deedname. Red-Sock. >:(" Mavs Are Fun :D (OOC) Fenris: Nonono, /deeper/. Fenris o_o Ratatosk o_o Fenris >.> Puck O_O Ratatosk c_c Fenris <.< Ratatosk e.e Puck A_A Fenris ^_^ Ratatosk 9.9 Fenris drags male Bianca off. Puck :D Luna XD Ratatosk D: Bastion of Maturity Marahute, on Yahoo: Srsly I'm like, cannnnot remember stuff about Changeling Luna, on Yahoo: XD I fail pretty hard at it too. Marahute, on Yahoo: And you know with my memory. It'll take so much repetition to get it in me Luna, on Yahoo: XD Luna, on Yahoo: That's what she said. Luna, on Yahoo: <.< Marahute, on Yahoo: XD XD XD Marahute, on Yahoo: *diiiies* Pestilence Jenner *cricket...cricket*... Puck flops on Jenner. Jenner says "Ooofta! You are the biggest cricket I've ever seen." Puck :D Jenner says "You sure you're not a grasshopper? Or a locust?" Granuaile is the lone locust of the apocalypse! Puck XD Puck is a locust of biblical proportions. >:E Granuaile says "You're just big exoskeletoned." Jenner cackles. Puck XD XD Loaded Dice >>> Phoenix-Down rolls 6 dice (Stupid Dice are rigged!) -- Result: 3 7 2 3 1 10 | Successes (Diff 8): 0 (OOC) Phoenix-Down: THEY ARE RIGGED. >>> Oak-Warden rolls 6 dice (RIGGED I TELL YOU) -- Result: 2 2 2 4 6 3 | Successes (Diff 8): 0 (OOC) Oak-Warden: o.o (OOC) Phoenix-Down: ... Trouble kicks the RNG. >>> GMbot rolls 6 dice (Whaaaaat) -- Result: 3 3 2 1 8 4 | Successes (Diff 8): 0 (OOC) Oak-Warden: LOLOL >>> Trouble rolls 6 dice (WORK DAMMIT) -- Result: 7 3 10 1 5 2 | Successes (Diff 8): 0 (OOC) GMbot O_o (OOC) Trouble: GAH >>> Foehammer rolls 6 dice (HAY) -- Result: 8 8 2 6 9 4 | Successes (Diff 8): 3 (OOC) Foehammer: There. Legend of the Five Dings Malkav says "Tangent: How many Scorpions does it take to sharpen a sword? :3" Marahute says "I dunno, what Clan is asking the question?" Weaver says "Depends how many times you run it through them." Malkav says "Three. One to sharpen the sword and one to confuse the issue." Weaver likes Malk's answer better. XD Luna XD Marahute says "But you said there were thr-- *grk!* x_x" Malkav looks innocent. Weaver XDDD Turnabout is What? Puck must. motivate. self. to get up. Luna says "GO GET DRESSED" Puck says "But it's warm and comfy here. ;-;" Luna readies the beating stick. Puck has disconnected. Puck has connected. Puck says "Luna's mean!" Luna :D Luna has disconnected. Luna has connected. You say "Puck got just retribution." Announcement: Malkav shouts, "If you kids are having a @boot war, I'mma come out there and start smacking." GAME: Malkav has disconnected. Ratatosk halos. Luna snrrk. Puck >.> The Stench of Victory Malkav rolls around. @_@ Mrfrgle. Luna bite. :E Malkav aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Luna shakashaka Fenris infuses Luna with liquid evil. Fenris renames her Liquid Luna. Luna SHAKASHAKA 8E 8E 8E INFECT THE SOULS OF THE UNLIVING Fenris says "That seems... unproductive. o.o" Luna says "RISE MY PUPPETS AND PURGE THE SCUM OF RIGHTNESS FROM THE EARTH" Weaver says "Dammit, did she forget to take her meds?" You hear the sounds of groaning in the distance. Malkav fixes this. Malkav pushes Luna over. Malkav sits on. Luna HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSfroooooooooooooooooooooooooothFLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL Malkav farts. Luna dies x_x Fenris D: Malkav ^_^ He Had One to Begin With? Fenris slurps Rat. Ratatosk :E Fenris D: Fenris puts the Facehugger in her box. Ratatosk :E :E :E :E :E Fenris defangs the Facehugger. :( Ratatosk gums Fenris Ratatosk. Fenris pets, safe now. :D Guest-of-Mars says "But did you remove the ovipositor, Fenris?" Fenris >.> Ratatosk ... >:E Fenris DDDD: Ratatosk SCREE Fenris !! Malkav smirk. Fenris does not need to deal with another ovipositor, thx. ;-; Weaver edges away from Fenris. Dividing By Zero Fenris describes his characters as very buoyant. Ratatosk tosses them in a river. ;D Ratatosk, helpful! Ratatosk should work on being nicer. Ratatosk makes that a New Year's Resolution. Fenris >( Fenris breaks Rat's phone. Ratatosk sdnkgskjgbnfsgnjhf Fenris hides behind STacey. >.> Ratatosk steals Fenris' new phone, feeds it to a wolverine. Fenris froths. Eyes Rat. Fenris SCREAMANDLEAP. Ratatosk SCREAMANDLEAPBACK Fenris SCREAMANDLEAPMOAR Ratatosk SCREAMANDLEAPINFINITY Fenris SCREAMANDLEAPINFINITY+1 Ratatosk SCREAMANDLEAPINFINITYxINFINITY Fenris divides by zero. Ratatosk blackholes. Fenris fills Rat's singularity. You say "Ohbaby~" Fenris browwaggles. We Can Build Her Better, Stronger, Faster Lang fallsover. Kerthunk. Guest-of-Neptune resurrects Lang? Lang beyond repair! Guest-of-Neptune awwws :) Guest-of-Pluto (a.k.a Zoe) figured it'd be Nep that does that. Greyness gets duct tape and WD40.. Lang will be repaired! Greyness needs a hot glue gun, a paper clip and some chewing gum, stat! Stacey XD Greyness makes Lang the new Bionic Woman. Guest-of-Pluto gives Grey the items. Greyness contorts the paper club, uses the hot glue gun.. and pops the gum into her mouth. Chew chew chew. Duct tapes things together, puts a dab of WD40 on Lang's ankles. Pauses. Checks handiwork. Proudly announces, "Ta da!" Greyness pokes Lang. Greyness clears her throat, "Ta da!" Greyness looks at Lang. Stacey | Crickets. Guest-of-Pluto check watch. Greyness pokes Lang. Stacey says "I think you used too much hot glue." Greyness poke poke pokity poke poke pokes Lang. Greyness pouts. Guest-of-Pluto gives Grey a 9v battery. Greyness ah has! Uses battery. Looks hopeful. Guest-of-Neptune hooks up an IV of pure chocolate and infuses it into Lang's bloodstream... "Wakey wakey." Greyness clears her throat once more and makes a flourish toward Lang, "Ta da!" Stacey needs something other than caffeine to keep herself away. Stacey says "..awake." Guest-of-Pluto hooks up Lang like a Marionette and makes her jump up and move around. Lang has reconnected. Stacey XD Greyness tadas? Lang looks about. Huh? Whu? You say "Too long.. cannot repose." The Vampire Pimp Wizards Fenris says, "The deal with Aaron is that he won't win a physical battle. Rommy could dispatch him fairly easily. The issue is all his mental wuju combined with his standing army of vamp-friends." Wizards The MAVking Weaver nods. Wizards Fenris says, "By the time you /get/ to Aaron, you're so exhausted, he can just sit on you with his ego and all you can do is nod and shine his hoes." Wizards Fenris says, "... HIS SHOES." Wizards Fenris says, "Well, I suppose Aaron is nothing if not hospitable. x.o" Wizards Stacey dies at that typo. Wizards The MAVking Weaver says, "Ahahaha!" Wizards The MAVking Weaver says, "Okay, that belongs in the OOC Quotes."